Hide and Seek
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Story is just what it says. Stayne and Alannah play hide and seek in the large main garden of Marmoreal.


Hide and Seek

Stayne gaped in amusement at Alannah, and then shook his head in slight disbelief. "You want to do what?"

She sighed, and then grinned. "I want to play hide and go seek. The Main Garden has some great hiding places, and it's such a fun game."

Stayne frowned. "I don't know how to play, Alannah."

She giggled, hands to her mouth. "Oh. Well, it's quite simple. Alice taught me. She said she used to play it all the time when she was a little girl. You're it, and you have to find a tree, cover your eye and count to a hundred. I hide, and you have to find me. My goal is to get back to the tree before you find me. If I do that, I win-then you get to hide and I get to seek."

Stayne laughed. "It sounds easy enough. What happens if I catch you before you reach the tree? Do I get a special prize?" he asked, eye raised in a smirk. Alannah rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"Behave. Now, my advice is to find a nice tree." She stopped in front of a large oak, and grinned. "This one will do nicely. Start counting, love."

Stayne smirked at her, then shut his eye and began counting. "One. Two…Three…." Alannah giggled, and then ran off, looking for the perfect hiding place. She briefly considered climbing a tree and hiding in the branches, but realized that her dress could easily become entangled-and besides, she wanted to find the perfect hiding spot. She found it a moment later-a clump of bushes had grown wild, and spread over the garden path. She crouched down, and grinned when she saw an opening just large enough to get through. She muscled her way through, and crouched down at the far side. The bushes had grown in a ring, and she was completely surrounded by green. She lay on her stomach, unworried about her dress (it was one of her everyday ones, and she had never had any qualms about getting dirty) and peeked through a small opening, watching with bated breath. She caught movement, and noticed Stayne coming down the path. Alannah held her breath, staying as still and quiet as she could, biting back the giggles that threatened to erupt.

Stayne finished counting, and then opened his eye, looking around. He looked down at the path, and grinned as he found the unmistakable sign of shoe prints. They were headed north, and were fresh. He set off down the path, finding more evidence of Alannah-but, he reflected, not as much as he had thought. She was rather good at hiding her tracks. Suddenly, he spotted a clump of bushes ahead, and from them came the unmistakable sound of suppressed giggles. He grinned, and stealthily crept forward, then looked down into the opening between the bushes. Alannah was lying on her stomach in the dirt, her body shaking in silent laughter.

Stayne cleared his throat loudly, and she looked up, shrieking in shock and surprise. He grinned at her. "Hello."

She shrieked again, then vaulted to her feet, and giggled at him. "Catch me if you can!" With that, she jumped over the bush, and took off down the path, her long hair flying out behind her. Stayne groaned, then began running after her. He had forgotten how fast she could run. Even having two children had not slowed her down at all. He suddenly got an idea, and went off the path, heading towards where he was certain she would end up.

Alannah ran down the garden path, not daring to look behind her. She was sure that her husband was right on her heels, and she wanted to drag the chase out for as long as she could. She turned a corner, and collided with something large and solid. She staggered, and the large something steadied her, and then whispered in her ear.

"Caught you."

Stayne grinned at the look of childish consternation that came over Alannah's face at the realization that she was well and truly caught. She opened her mouth to protest, and he cut her off with a passionate kiss.

Alannah melted into his embrace, sighing happily, and kissed him back. He swept her up, and carried her off the path, lying her down on the soft grass.

He smirked at her. "I caught you before you made it to the tree, and I'm claiming my prize."

And claim it he did.


End file.
